


Fluffy tails and snow

by KendraPendragon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Friends to Lovers, One Shot, a cute bear ski outfit that tilts jaime, modern!AU, ski holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraPendragon/pseuds/KendraPendragon
Summary: Jaime and Brienne are besties. All is well until they go on a ski holiday at Winterfell and Brienne wears her cute bear hat and ski pants with a little fluffy tail. That's when Jaime gets punched in the face with feels.Just a fluffy little one-shot.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 10
Kudos: 121





	Fluffy tails and snow

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is just some silly little thing I wrote for fun. I really like the beginning and might re-use it at one point.  
> The outfit that inspired it all is the "Snowboarder" outfit for Zarya in Overwatch. I find it cute as hell and perfect for Brienne. :D

Jaime Lannister is an arsehole. He knows it. All of Westeros knows it. He's the darling bitch of every gossip magazine in King's Landing, 'everyone's favorite manwhore'. 'Ladies' Man', if they're feeling generous.   
Only a few people in his life know the truth of it: That he's only slept with one woman in his life. Admittedly, his twin sister probably being the worst possible choice, but still!

  
Well, Jaime's given up long ago trying to tell the truth. So he goes to events and galas with a different beauty on his arm, feeding the rumours with smiles and salacious comments when asked about his dating life. 

  
Actually, Jaime currently only has one woman in his life. Been with her for over three years now. Brienne of Tarth is enough woman for him, thank you very much. The best of them all. And the most annoying. But mostly the best. He's never met anyone who's kinder, more patient, or funnier. She hides it behind a wall of seriousness and shyness, but Brienne can be hilarious.   
She is his favourite person - next to his brother Tyrion.

  
He was the one who introduced them. Walked into his office one day and simply said: "I just met your soulmate."

  
All life long, Jaime's thought Cersei was his soulmate. After she'd ripped out his heart and ate it, he stopped believing in this bullshit. Still, he had agreed to meet the new intern...and the rest is history, as they say. 

  
Brienne is 13 years younger than him, but is so much more emotionally mature. It makes for a hilarious dynamic. Brienne often disagrees, cheeks red with anger, but he just knows secretly, she loves it just as much. He is excellent at being an impulsive manchild and she is excellent at childminding him.

She has become his anchor, his guiding light and sometimes even his conscience. With her, Jaime feels at peace. With the world. With himself. 

Having a best friend is amazing. 

Being on holiday (his first in ten+ years) with his best friend is magnificent. A ski holiday, to be exact.

They're not staying at the Wintertown Ski Resort, no. Since Brienne is a personal friend, they've been invited to stay at Winterfell - an ancient castle with drafty rooms, naked stone walls and big fireplaces. Personally, Jaime would have preferred the luxurious resort with a spa, but there are hot springs in the Winterfell baths, so it isn't half as bad. And Brienne loves it here. She loves everything ancient and as simple as possible. Having grown up in an ancient castle herself, it makes sense. To see Brienne happy, Jaime is willing to sacrifice a bit of luxury. 

They've spent the first two days with the Starks. Due to past business experiences, they treat him with cool politeness; for Brienne's sake only. The children, however, seem to like him. Bran and Jon, especially. He tries to convince himself that all the pranks Arya plays on him mean that she likes him, too. Sansa, Robb and Theon only glare at him.   
They all love Brienne, though, so he forgives them. To see Brienne so openly loved and appreciated is wonderful. Sansa dotes on her, Catelyn tries to spoil her. Ned seeks her company on the balcony for long, philosophical talks after dinner, Jon and Robb often joining them. Brienne has invited him with looks and waving hands to join in, but he doesn't want to disturb her time with her adopted family. Also, he rather enjoys watching her with them.

She's different here. Relaxed. Happy. It's quite a sight. 

On the third day, they're finally skiing. Just the two of them, thank the Gods. He's been so excited that he got up extra early. Now he's standing outside the castle gates, his skis freshly waxed, wearing his crimson ski outfit with his sunglasses on his grey beanie, waiting for his bestie.   
Eventually, the crunch of boots on snow tell him she's come. Jaime turns, a wicked smile and a childish comment about being first on his lips. But as soon as he sees her, the smile dies and he almost chokes on the non-spoken comment. 

Nothing, nothing could have prepared him for the sight of her. Lightning strikes him.   


_No. No, no, no, no, no!_

But too late. He can feel it. The moment he falls in love with his best friend. He wants to cry and scream and run away. But he's glued to the spot and can't do anything else but look at her; his best friend in the cutest effing outfit he has ever seen.  
She's wearing a baby blue hat - with bear ears and a cute face. Her cheeks blush, but she puts out her chin, daring him to comment. 

He wants to kiss her so bad. 

He says nothing. Croaks out something incromprehensible and motions to the cab waiting for them. Brienne walks past him to load her snowboard into the trunk. She bents over and OMG IS THAT A TAIL?!   
She has a poofy, white little bear tail on her blue trousers. 

He's going to die. 

It's all a blur then. Getting into the cab, driving to the lift, getting into the lift. On the long way up the mountain he's staring at the tail. 

He wants to touch it. 

He really, really wants to touch it. 

It takes all the self-control he has not to. 

Brienne turns to ask him something. He flushes bright red. Her brows furrow. She asks him if he's alright. When he just stares at her like an idiot she bites into her glove and presses her warm palm to his forehead. 

He moans. He fucking moans!

Tries to turn it into a cough. People are staring. Why wouldn't they? He fucking moaned!   
Brienne, of course, is oblivious to what that sound meant. For once he's thankful for her naivity in this area.   
He can't stop staring at her face framed by that awfully cute hat. 

He still wants to kiss her. Her mouth is perfect for kissing. Why has he never noticed before? Why does he have to notice now? Or ever? Everything was going so great. For the first time in his life he felt completely at peace around another person. 

Well, that's over now. 

Fuck this. Fuck this stupid hat. And the tail. And most of all fuck his stupid heart. 

Through the fog of self-loathing, he hears Brienne asking him if he wants to return to the castle. They've arrived at the top. Jaime shakes his head and pushes her out of the lift. He knows how much she was looking forward to this holiday. And he knows rather than having fun she would return and nurse him.   
So he tries to shake himself out of it. He'd love to shove some snow down his pants. Staring at the tail as she walks in front of him does things to him. 

He's a pathetic old man getting turned on by a goofy bit of clothing. 

He hates himself. 

Hates himself as they ride the t-bar lift further up the mountain, him on his ski and her on the snowboard. Even this is torture, for while he has his butt on his bar, she has hers between her legs, facing him. He can't see her eyes behind her ski glasses, but she's all smiles, her cheeks and nose flushed from the cold. She's talking to him, but he can't look at her without wanting to kiss her, so he stares straight forward, smiling and chuckling at what he hopes are the right places.   
There's a hole in the snow she avoids by coming closer to him. Her breath hits his face and Gods he wants to kiss her. How much longer does the lift ride take, godsdamnit?!

It's not so bad once they're on the slope. The cold wind clears his head. He has to focus on skiing, so can't stare at cute bear Brienne. But he hears and feels her not far away from him. Always by his side. Like she's been for the past three years. 

Everything's going to change now. Fuck.   
He will lose her. Of course he will. For a while he's going to be awkward, then the pain will become to much and he'll distance himself. He'll hurt her over and over until she'll give up on him. Leave his sorry old ass behind.   
His vision blurrs. 

Fuck this. 

He straightens his ski and bends his knees. The wind his slapping his face and screaming into his ears. She calls for him.   
His heart answers with so much longing he can't breathe. 

Fuck this shit. 

She can't follow him that fast, still he feels chased, so he goes down the slope as fast as he dares, his heart pumping, his whole body vibrating. When he reaches the bottom, he immediately goes onto the t-bar lift again. You know, like a child. He sees her wave at him out of the corners of his eyes, but pretends he doesn't see. 

He is that kind of asshole. 

On the third trip, she finally catches him. Simply drives into the lift line, perfectly landing on the free bar next to his. And instead of yelling at him or pouting, she praises him for his skiing skills.   
He wants to cry. He wants to take her into his arms and never let go. 

Fuck this shit. 

It continues like this for the rest of the day, and the following days after. Him running away from her. She always catching him. There's always this moment where he fears that this time, she won't come for him, that she'll drive past him, giving up on him. It hurts beyond anything he's ever felt, just the thought of it. And when she does, he's so happy his heart won't stop dancing. 

After a week of this - and lots of sleepless nights - Jaime calms down a bit. Enough to be around her without behaving like an idiot. They eat at the ski lodge now rather than at Winterfell Castle. Jaime's always liked how the giant, big Brienne eats her food, her long fingers moving so elegantly, taking small bites and chewing thoroughly.

He loves watching her now, hair disheveled, cheeks still slightly pink from outside, jacket and hat lying beside her on the bench. She's wearing a dark grey turtle neck sweater - and he finds her unbelievably sexy in it. He finds her sexy in everything now. He's never stared at her little breasts that much, but boy does he now. And her butt. And her legs, good heavens. There are a lot of inappropriate thoughts, at a lot of inappropriate times. 

But there are romantic thoughts, too, and he very much tries to focus on those. Of holding hands. Of cuddling on the bench on his balcony in the evenings. Of having an arm around her waist while she talks with Ned and the others. 

He draws the line when he starts thinking of proposals in the snow. 

But right now, as he watches her fingers move, he imagines a ring on her finger. His ring. White gold. A round sapphire framed by two star-shaped diamonds. He sees the ring so clearly that for a second he thinks it's really there. It _should_ be there. 

"Are you alright?"  
He flinches. The ring disappears into thin air.   
"Why wouldn't I?"  
"You're not eating. Normally, you would have finished your plate and would be stealing stuff from mine by now...you haven't eaten much all week", she adds after a moment, throwing him a glance before she pushes the fork into her mouth.   
"I'm fine."  
Brienne sighs. Drinks from her iced tea. This woman takes every drink with ice cubes, no matter how cold it is outside. She eats a few more bites, then she sighs again.   
"I told you you'd be bored."  
Right. He has invited himself to this trip. She's tried to talk him out of it, not thinking him capable of doing one thing for two weeks, telling him she'd do nothing else but snowboard.   
"I'm not bored."  
"Then what's wrong? And don't try to pretend. You know it doesn't work with me."

No, it doesn't. She knows him so well by now, all his telling looks and gestures. She's gotten even better than Tyrion at deducing him. And he loves it. Loves that she cared enough to get to know him so intimately.

That she cares so much about him. 

It's his turn to heave a long sigh. She was so good to him. She deserves better than him panicking and running away, hurting her until she hates him. She deserves everything she wants, and if she'd only let him he'd do anything to get it for her.  
He will not make her hate him. He couldn't bear it. So one more deep breath. 

"I think I'm falling in love with you."  
Her fork stops mid-air, her mouth open. Her eyes snap up at him. Jaime can't help but smile.   
Brienne blinks a few times, then she puts the fork down and wipes her hand at the napkin.   
"That's not funny, Jaime."  
"I know. I'm sorry."  
She's paling. "For what?"  
"For ruining this. Us."  
"Why would it ruin...us?" Her eyes flee at the last word.   
The noises in the backgroud slowly fade away. Jaime's chest feels tight. His throat, too. 

Fuck, he's not going to cry in a restaurant, is he? He's way too old for that. 

"Because I know myself", he croaks. "From here on out, I'll only fall in love with you more and more and as much as I want to have you in my life, I know sooner or later it will hurt too much. And then I'll be an asshole and hurt you, self-sabotaging me as usual."  
She's said that to him once. She's said many things that made him reflect on his personality and behaviour. He's become a better man than he was, all because of her. But he's not good enough for her, never will be. He knows that.   
"So what? We're not going to be friends anymore?"  
There's hurt in her voice and anger in her eyes.   
"Sorry", he whispers, his vision blurry. 

_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry. Fuck._

Brienne looks at him for a long moment. It might be the last time he ever sees her, so he's looking right back, blinking the wetness in his eyes away.   
All of a sudden, she grabs fork and knife and stabs her steak.   
"What the heck, Jaime?", she grumbles. "Confessing to me out of the blue, here of all places? It's supposed to be our holiday. We're supposed to have fun, not...this." She gestures between them with her knife, the bit of meat sticking to it falling onto the table with a splat. Brienne huffs and cuts off another piece.   
"You always have the worst timing. Always. Damn you, Lannister."  
"I didn't want to say anything, wench. But you kept poking at it, as you usually do. You're not satisfied until you know all my dirty little secrets."  
"Dirty little secret? Is that what I am?"  
"I didn't mean it like that and you know it", he growls, his hands balling into fists. "Stop trying to make me the bad guy. You always do that. I just told you I love you and you're berating me on my timing."  
"Well, it is shit timing", she hisses, still cutting her meat - apparently into a million little pieces.   
"The cow's dead, Brienne. Stop stabbing it."  
She huffs and throws fork and knife onto her plate. Wraps her arms around herself and stares out of the window.

He can't help it. 

"I love you." Even now. Especially now.   
Her eyes fall close and her fingers dig into her arms.   
"Yet, you're going to throw me away", she whispers. Looks at him with accusing eyes.   
It feels like she's stabbed his heart.  
"I'm thirteen years older than you, Brienne. I was going to lose you eventually. This...is just sooner than we thought."  
Could he have chosen worse words? From the look she's giving him now, he thinks not.   
"Go to hell, Lannister." Wit that, she grabs her things and leaves.   
Jaime doesn't follow her. Only his eyes do, torturing his heart, ignoring its plead to follow her. 

He stays at the lodge until they close. Takes the last lift down the mountain. Calls himself a cab to Winterfell Castle. Most of the windows are dark by now. It's late. Because he's a coward who can't face her anger. As he wanders through the barely lit halls, he wonders what Tyrion will say to all of this. Call him a fool, doubtlessly.   
  
**Could you have been less romantic about it? You know her history with men, couldn't you have confessed in a romantic place, in a more romantic way?**  
  
 _She forced it out of me! You know how she keeps poking and poking until you bare your soul to her! It's all her fault!_  
 **  
She's the best thing that ever happened to you.  
**  
 _I know._  
  
**You are throwing her away.  
**  
 _I'm not! I didn't mean to hurt her! But what am I to do? I can't be friends with her now. Shall I stand by, love her more and more, until she meets some guy? Shall I watch her fall in love, marry and have kids with that bloke? I can't. It would kill me. She should know that. She knows how deeply I feel these things.  
_  
 **All she knows is that you say you love her, but won't fight for her.  
**  
 _I'm too old for her. Not good enough. She deserves someone younger, better. She deserves to be loved full heartedly.  
_  
 **Do you really think someone will ever love her more than you?**

  
Jaime stops dead. Stares into the darkness.   
  
_...No._   
  
He turns on his heels and hurries to her room. With a pounding heart, he knocks on her door.   
"Brienne? Brienne! I need to talk to you. Brienne!"  
He knocks louder. Starts banging.   
"Open up! Please! Please...Bri. I...I'm sorry I hurt you." He leans his forehead against the door and closes his eyes. He can see her sitting in bed, arms wrapped around her knees, glaring at the door.   
"I...I love you. Please, Brienne. Please open the door."

She doesn't. 

The pain is excruciating. He wants to scream. Instead, he bangs against the door. Regrets it immediately.   
"Sorry", he whispers. "I'm sorry."  
Still, no answer. He leaves. 

Back to self-loathing it is. All the way back to his room. By the time he opens the door, he's ready to punch himself in the face. He's hurting everywhere. He can hardly breathe. He's just lost the love of his life. He knows she won't forgive him. She would have opened the door otherwise. Brienne isn't cruel. She's always been so patient and understan-

He's just flicked on the light. Brienne is in his bed. Sitting against the headboard, arms crossed. Legs crossed - beneath the blanket. Wearing only a dark blue t-shirt. With the same cursed bear face on it.   
Jaime's brain has a short.   
"You're an asshole."  
That's the way she greets him. He deserves it.   
"I know."  
"You're behaving like a teenager. What were you thinking, staying out for so long, making me worry?! You know I hate that!"  
"I do." Slowly, he approaches the bed. Shrugs out of his jacket and hat, wearing his black sweater underneath.   
"You're not running away from this, Lannister."  
"If I remember correctly, you did the running."  
She huffs and looks away. "I couldn't stand your stupidity anymore."  
He gets out of his boots.  
"I was trying to do the right thing."  
A laugh. Bitter and hurt. "Yes, you always try. Only to end up hurting people."  
"I'm sorry I hurt you", he apologizes and reaches for the laces of his ski pants. Unties them. Pulls them down. Steps out of them.   
Brienne's cheeks flush, but she looks at him. At his bare thighs and his black briefs. Someone feels appreciated and wants to rise to meet her. Jaime sits down on the bed to pull off his socks.   
"I don't give a shit about your age."   
"That's because you're young. If roles were reversed, you'd worry, too."  
"About what?"  
"That I'd stop loving you when you lose your looks." He throws the damp socks across the room, aiming for the radiator - and missing.   
"I don't have looks."  
He sighs. "Youth. Virility. Whatever you want to call it. Don't be daft."  
"I'm not the one throwing away a chance at happiness because he's worried about his looks."  
Jaime pulls the sweater over his head and tosses it away.   
"That's true", he admits as he turns. "You're just stupid enough to fall for a guy like me."  
With a smile he pulls back the blanket and climbs into bed with the woman he loves. Brienne lies down, glaring as she opens her arms for him. Jaime doesn't hesitate to roll half on top of her, pushing one leg between hers. She's not wearing pants. Only some cotton panties, from what he can feel with his thigh. Gods bless her.   
"You won't even let me say it. You really are an ass", she whispers, her fingers wandering into his hair, sending a million shivers down her spine.   
"I think I'm gonna cry if you do. Tell me tomorrow."  
With that he buries his face in her neck and wraps himself around her. 

She holds him tight. Rests her head on his hair. Kisses his forehead. Again and again. Lures him out of his hiding place.   
He looks into her eyes, the bright, sky blue turned dark and - dare he hope - hungry. 

How could he resist such a look?

He kisses her. Slow and deep, that first brush of tongues sending a shiver down his spine.   
It only takes an unconscious push of his hips to make her spread her legs for him. Jaime can't help the groan when he feels the intense heat of her. With another push of his hips he nips at her bottom lip and presses his groin against hers. She hums. Gods be good. She hums a perfect, almost girlish little hum into his mouth. 

Their sex life will be awesome. He just knows from the way her big toes run up his calves and thighs before she curls her long, long thighs around his hips. It's slow, it's sensual. _She_ is sensual. All of her. How she moves beneath him, how her hands glide across his body, stroking gently, gripping firmly in all the right places. How she kisses him. Gods. 

Within minutes he's close to bursting. Desperately he tries to calm down, eases the pressure against her groin, breaks the amazing kiss. Brienne's fingers are on his face a second later, brushing hair away, stroking his cheeks. He leans into her touch, kisses her palm. Only when she softly calls his name does he open his eyes.   
"Is everything alright?" his friend and lover asks him, insecurity in her darling eyes.   
"Everything is perfect, my love", he whispers back, heart so full with love and warmth it's spilling over. "The golden lion is just a little over-eager."  
The fingers on his face still. A look of disgust is on her face. He can't help but grin.   
"Gods, you're such a manchild."  
He chuckles and pulls her into his arms. "And you're going to marry him. Who's the bigger fool here?"  
She rolls her eyes and huffs.   
"Don't worry", he whispers against her throat before he kisses it, "we'll find a cool name for your lady bits, too."   
"If you don't want to get punched in your stupidly handsome face, you better shut your cakehole right now."  
Jaime laughs again, so happy and in love. Feeling like a teenager, he sucks a hickey onto her neck, ignoring all her protests. Then he captures her mouth and kisses her until she's writhing beneath him. 

He's still got some moves. 

"I'm going to put my cakehole to good use now."  
Brienne looks up at him with flushed cheeks, parted lips and hungry eyes. A sight to die for.   
She gulps, the fingers in his hair stroking, the hand on his ass grabbing. The youth and innocence shines out of her eyes and Jaime spends almost an hour showering her with love and affection. By the time he rises from between her legs, she's a panting, sweating mess. 

Jaime's never been so proud in all his life. 

Whispering his love against her hot skin he enters her slowly. She whispers it back. The words go right to his heart.   
He will buy her that sapphire ring as soon as they'll get back home.   
Until then, they'll have a great second week in the North.   
Jaime touches the cute little tail which caused it all **a lot**.   
Brienne always glares but he knows secretly, she's enjoying it. 

He knows her, too.

His wife. 

The mother of his children. 

His best friend. 


End file.
